Hantu-Hantu yang Berkeliaran
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Kira-kira begini: Tengah malam, Harry melahap kesedihan seperti tiada hari esok dan menemukan Draco di balik konter kedai kopi Diagon Alley.
1. Harry dan Hantunya

**Hantu-Hantu yang Berkeliaran – DraconisChantal**

Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling

Tengah malam. Harry yang mengalami depresi usai Perang Besar. Draco Malfoy di balik konter kedai kopi baru di Diagon Alley.

-oOo-

Jadi begini hidup Harry Potter usai perang:

Ia melewatkan tahun kedelapannya di Hogwarts dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti latihan Auror (yang sebenarnya, kata Shacklebolt, tidak perlu ia lakukan. Toh semua orang tahu ia akan lolos). Tapi Harry perlahan sadar kalau ia lolos berkat julukan yang menempel dengan namanya.

Harry bukanlah yang terbodoh dalam mengambil perintah dan mengikuti rencana yang terorganisir, tapi Harry juga bukanlah personil yang paling cemerlang dalam timnya. Terkadang, sama seperti bagaimana ia bertahan hidup sebelumnya, Harry diselamatkan oleh keberuntungan semata. Dan sejujurnya, hal itu memuakkan.

Meski rekan-rekannya yang lain bersikeras kalau Harry berkontribusi besar dalam tiap misi yang mereka lalui, Harry jelas tidak berpendapat demikian. Harry mungkin naif, tapi ia masih bisa mengecap realita yang disuguhkan persis di depan mata.

Empat bulan menjalani pekerjaannya di lantai tiga Kementrian Sihir, Harry memutuskan untuk mengajukan pengunduran diri.

(Yang diterima meski dengan berat hati oleh atasannya, tapi Harry bisa melihat sedikit rasa lega yang mengkilat dalam mata. Mungkin, ada banyak penyihir berpotensi yang gagal masuk karena bokong Harry diselamatkan oleh pengalaman membunuh Voldemort. Apa pun lah.)

Harry menghabiskan tiga bulan selanjutnya untuk hal-hal lain yang tidak menghasilkan uang (terima kasih banyak atas warisan yang tidak mungkin ia habiskan semasa hidupnya). Ia kini menjadi pengunjung tetap St. Mungo dan mengenal puluhan anak yang dirawat di sana, juga beberapa kali menjadi relawan untuk mengurus binatang-binatang terlantar (bukan binatang besar dan ajaib dalam pikiranmu. Bukan. Lebih seperti anak kucing dan anjing yang hilang).

Dalam satu kunjungannya ke St. Mungo, Harry berbincang dengan Rosalinda, dokter setengah baya yang mengurus kesehatan mental pasien. Setelah bercakap-cakap beberapa kali dengan perempuan itu, Harry diberitahu kalau ia besar kemungkinan menderita Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Rupanya sesi cakap-cakap dan basa-basi ringannya (yang tidak ringan-ringan amat sebenarnya karena Harry sempat menangis beberapa kali) itu adalah konsultasi gratis dengan sang dokter.

Kemudian Harry lebih sering lagi mengunjungi St. Mungo, kali ini sebagai pengunjung sekaligus pasien. Ia kemudian sadar bahwa tidak semua masalah dalam hidupnya berakhir saat Perang Besar dimenangkan. Beberapa masalah itu masih bersarang nyaman di dalam dirinya. Butuh puluhan jam konsultasi dengan Rosalinda dan botol demi botol ramuan yang harus ia teguk setiap pagi dan malam dan usai makan dan saat kesulitan tidur dan—

Lalu setelah membenahi hidupnya, secara fisik dan mental, Harry mencapai titik jenuh. Memang menyenangkan beristirahat sejenak dalam hidup, tapi tiga bulan tidaklah cepat. Terlebih saat kau terbiasa dikejar waktu dan kematian dan sibuk bertahan hidup beberapa saat sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba, ketenangan terasa seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah kau kenal sebelumnya namun memaksakan diri untuk akrab.

Harry jelas tidak berhasil akrab dengan ketenangan.

Dan Harry berhenti mengunjungi St. Mungo karena ia merasa tertekan dengan orang-orang sakit di sekelilingnya serta dengan kenyataan kalau ia bukanlah entitas yang sepenuhnya tersembuhkan.

Dan Harry mulai mengunjungi bar untuk berbincang-bincang karena, oh Tuhan betapa menyedihkan dirinya sekarang, ia merasa _kesepian_. Dan jenuh. Dan sedih. Ia teramat sedih. Brengsek brengsek brengsek. Namun bukan kesedihan yang hilang setelah dipeluk Molly atau setelah berbotol-botol Whiskey. Harry berusaha menjelaskannya kepada Rosalinda pada pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan Rosalinda mengulas senyum. Harry bisa melihat keprihatinan dalam matanya yang ia coba untuk sembunyikan.

Dan Harry kini tidak bisa hidup tanpa kafein. Sedikit suntikan adrenalin selalu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Awalnya ia memulai hari dengan secangkir kopi, kemudian cangkir tersebut mulai bertumpuk dan menjadi dua, tiga, empat, lima setiap paginya. Belum lagi dengan cangkir-cangkir lain yang ia pakai sepanjang hari secara keseluruhan.

Dan Harry kesulitan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Bukan bangun dari tidur, karena ia kesulitan mendapatkan tidur yang layak. Kebanyakan dari tidur yang ia dapatkan selalu berakhir dengan tangisan atau jeritan. Harry berusaha mengingat apa yang ia mimpikan sebelumnya, namun ia tak pernah bisa. Kemudian Harry memutuskan jika _mungkin lebih baik kalau aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali_. Ia kembali meneguk kopinya sampai tandas dan berhenti menyentuh ramuan untuk penyakitnya.

Tiga tahun setelahnya, yang berarti sekarang, ia kelihatan sama berantakannya. Mata bengkak karena kurang tidur atau tangisan dalam tidur, kemudian kantong mata yang selalu meninggalkan jejak.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia mendaftarkan diri ke Departemen Misteri dan diterima, bahkan tanpa wawancara sebelumnya. Harry menertawai hal ini. _Tentu saja si penyelamat perang tidak perlu diwawancara._

Pekerjaannya… baik-baik saja. Ia ditempatkan di Divisi Cinta—ya, konyol, kau bisa berhenti mengernyitkan keningmu seperti itu. Tapi rasanya itulah bagian yang paling bisa ditolerir oleh Harry, syukurlah. Harry menolak ditempatkan pada Divisi Pikiran atau Divisi Ruang. Dan jangan buat Harry mulai berbicara tentang Divisi Kematian, karena, demi Godric Gryffindor yang sudah tenang di alam sana! Divisi itu _mengerikan_. Harry mendengar suara-suara di balik tirai; suara-suara yang rasanya kelewat familiar.

Jadi, ya. Itulah sedikit kutipan tentang hidup Harry yang kelewat memuakkan.

-oOo-

Tangan Harry menuang air panas ke dalam cangkir. Air itu tidak mengalir dengan mulus, bergetar akibat tangan Harry berkeringat dan tidak bisa diam dan selalu digerogoti paranoia tanpa akhir.

Harry mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali, dua kali. Perutnya terasa mual dan ia merasa akan muntah sebentar lagi. Dalam hitungan detik, isi perutnya keluar tanpa berlama-lama menghantui.

Harry nyaris menangis. Lelaki umur 20-an, terbangun tengah malam untuk menyeduh kopi dan muntah, tidak memiliki teman yang bisa diajak berbincang karena semua temannya sibuk menata hidup yang lebih baik. Ia _menyedihkan_.

Usai merapalkan mantra pembersih dalam satu ayunan tongkat, Harry memutuskan untuk menyimpan kopi tersebut untuk esok pagi. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan ia baru sempat tertidur beberapa waktu. Syukurlah ini hari Minggu. Ia punya seharian untuk meratapi nasib. Betapa menyenangkan.

Harry melirik kasurnya dan nyaris muntah kembali. Jelas otaknya menolak untuk bersarang kembali di bawah selimut. Matanya melirik pintu apartemennya.

Ia meraih mantel dan memakai sepatu. Berjalan-jalan tengah malam bukanlah ide yang buruk.

-oOo-

Diagon Alley tidak sepenuhnya redup pada tengah malam. Selain berkat lampu jalanan, beberapa bar yang masih menerima pengunjung baru juga menerangi jalanan. Harry mengingatkan dirinya untuk berhenti mengunjungi bar pada tengah malam, maka ia berjalan lurus tanpa melirik dua kali. (Oke, mungkin ia sedikit melirik.)

Tiap Harry melangkah, suara sepatunya yang bertemu dengan aspal jalanan begitu nyaring di telinga. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan Harry saja. Tapi, setelah dipikir, kendati terang benderang, Diagon Alley begitu senyap dan khusyuk.

Napas Harry terasa berat dan ia baru sadar betapa jauh ia telah berjalan begitu jauh. Gedung apartemennya kini begitu kecil, seperti oasis yang tidak mungkin ia gapai. Berjalan kembali pasti lebih melelahkan, pikir Harry. Maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. _Toh aku tidak punya apa-apa yang terlalu berharga jika aku mati. Lagipula, siapa yang berani mencelakai orang yang membunuh Voldemort dengan tongkatnya?_

Itulah saat Harry Potter menemukan cahaya lain di jalanan: sebuah kedai kopi yang anehnya beroperasi hingga tengah malam. Harry merasa langkah kakinya lebih bergesa dari sebelumnya. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah mendorong pintu tersebut untuk membuka. Ia disambut oleh aroma kopi dan sambutan hangat.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa aku—"

Harry menemukan dirinya berhenti di tempat. Dengan helaan napas, ia menyebut sebuah nama, "Malfoy."

-oOo-

A/N: Hai, setelah tiga tahun menghilang dari FFn (dan kabur dari tanggung jawab nyelesaiin begitu banyak cerita _multi-chapter_ -ku), aku balik lagi. Kali ini udahan dulu Dramione-nya. Ehe. Karena, duh, Draco dan Harry manis banget sumpah Mungkin ini karena kebanyakan bertengger di Tumblr dan AO3. Tapi. Ah! Beneran deh.

Cerita ini aku bikin slow-built. Kelarnya bahkan dalam 40 menit aja. Dan maaf chapter ini pEnDeeEeEEEk banget. Chapter selanjutnya aku mau bahas tentang Draco-nya dulu. Jadi rasanya nggak enak kalo dilanjutin gitu aja, ato tiba-tiba ditarik alurnya di satu chapter.

(btw aku ada ff drarry lain yang nggak berani kuterbitin karena _mampus sampah bener ni tulisan buset_.)

Aku _**janji**_ SERIUS bakal lanjutin minggu depan! Sebelum tanggal 7 Desember, bakal ada lanjutannya. Jadi follow ceritanya ya biar nggak ketinggalan!

Masih di Tangerang,

28-11-2018

Chantal


	2. Draco dan Hantunya

Hantu-Hantu yang Berkeliaran – DraconisChantal

Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling

Tengah malam. Draco dengan kesendiriannya dan Harry Potter yang menampakkan diri, persis seperti hantu dari masa lalu.

 **Keping Kedua**

Draco Malfoy tidak menyukai bagaimana hidupnya berjalan usai Perang Besar (ya, kini dengan huruf besar). Ia cukup terbiasa dipandang sebagai keparat yang berani memunculkan hidung di hadapan khayalak ramai sebelumnya, tapi itu saat keluarganya memiliki uang dan kekuasaan. Kini, keluarga Malfoy tidak memiliki keduanya, serta beberapa hal lainnya, seperti hormat dan simpati.

Draco memutuskan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang baru. Ia tak pernah menyebutkan hal ini dengan lantang, tapi ia benci kehidupannya. Sebelum dan sesudah Perang Besar. Ketidaksenangan itu kian mencuat usai Voldemort mati terbunuh, tentunya. Lalu semua orang merasa memiliki hak untuk memandang rendah keluarganya, lebih-lebih saat pantat Lucius dipermalukan di Ruang Sidang Wizengamot, beberapa pasal seperti pencucian uang dan korupsi mencoreng namanya di depan semua orang. Saat palu diketuk, orang-orang berseragam menjarah isi rumahnya sampai nyaris tak bersisa, meninggalkan Malfoy Manor kelewat kelam dan kosong.

(Tapi, apa yang baru?)

Lucius berkutat di ruang kerjanya seharian setelah itu, nyaris tidak meninggalkan ruangan pengap itu kecuali diminta istrinya untuk makan sesekali. Ia terlalu sibuk memperbaiki hidup, meski Draco sendiri sadar kalau itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Tapi Draco maupun Narcissa membungkam mulut, enggan untuk menarik Lucius dari penjara yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Draco tak pernah menceritakan hal ini, tapi suatu ketika ia mendengar Lucius menangis di dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia tak ingin membayangkan ayahnya, tua dan berkeriput dengan kantong mata bersarang pada wajahnya, duduk di balik meja dan menangis seolah keangkuhannya dilucuti dari padanya secara paksa. Seolah rasa hormat dan keanggunan bangsawannya dirampas saat wajah runcingnya ditempel di halaman terdepan The Daily Prophet.

Draco bukanlah orang yang pemberani. Sedari dulu, ia menyadarinya. Ia sadar kalau Lucius melimpahkannya dengan harta berlebih guna menaikkan derajatnya di atas semua orang. Tanpa kepingan-kepingan Galleon milik Lucius, dengan mudah Draco diinjak dan direndahkan.

Maka, saat ia mendengar seseorang terisak di balik pintu mahagoni tersebut, Draco terdiam. Bibirnya dikatupkan rapat, seolah tangisan juga akan menyelinap dari sana. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Draco memang _nyaris_ menangis pada saat itu. Apa gerangan yang menyebabkan Lucius, ayahnya yang congkak dan berwibawa, menangis seolah ia hanyalah cangkang yang ringkih?

Dan, apa kemungkinannya bahwa hal yang menyebabkan ayahnya bersikap demikian tidak akan menyerang Draco selanjutnya?

Draco merasa perutnya ditarik dari dalam. Ada sesuatu dalam tenggorokannya, memaksa untuk keluar. Maka ia mengizinkan dirinya untuk terisak satu kali, sebelum bergegas ke kamar mandi, memuntahkan nyeri yang gagal ia bendung. Pertahanan ayahnya runtuh. Itu berarti, begitu pun pertahanan keluarga Malfoy, serta kehormatan yang pernah disandang oleh nama tersebut.

-oOo-

Lucius masuk rumah sakit beberapa waktu setelah kejadian tersebut. Kepalanya jatuh ke atas meja dan tubuhnya lunglai seperti boneka tua. Narcissa yang pertama kali melihat dan Draco—ia tak pernah menemukan ibunya begitu hancur semasa hidup.

Tiga minggu Lucius menginap di rumah sakit, Narcissa memeluk Draco sedikit terlalu erat dan lorong St. Mungo sedikit terlalu sesak, tapi Draco tidak mengeluh. Alih-alih, tangannya menggapai tubuh Narcissa dan hatinya mencelos saat menemukan tulang-tulang yang menonjol. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak bergabung dengan Narcissa yang tengah terisak. Tungkai ibunya nyaris tak mampu menahan beban yang tak seberapa. Maka ialah yang harus menjadi pejuang di sini.

"Bagaimana kita membayar tagihan rumah sakit, Draco?" bisik Narcissa, parau.

Hanya itu yang diucapkan ibunya, tapi Draco tak bisa tidur malam-malam setelahnya. Matanya nyalang memandang langit-langit kamar yang dulunya dihiasi lampu gantung. Jantungnya berdegup, kencang. Bibirnya gemetar, lalu kemudian tubuhnya juga. Beberapa kali ia menggigit bibirnya begitu keras hingga lidahnya mengecap besi setelahnya. _Jangan menangis, jangan menangis, jangan menangis_ ….

Draco selalu menangis sesudahnya. Air matanya meninggalkan jejak di pipi dan baju dan sarung bantalnya. Mimpi buruknya selalu menampakkan diri sebagai suara yang terlalu parau untuk berbicara. Rasa tidak amannya muncul dalam wujud kantong mata yang kian menggelap, menghantuinya seperti sesuatu yang tak mungkin hilang.

-oOo-

Draco _berang_ saat orang dari Kementrian Sihir Inggris mampir ke Manor. Lelaki itu mengenakan pantofel yang sudah berdebu dan Draco memicingkan mata, tajam. Pantofel itu hanya mencapai pintu dan cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memohon masuk. Ia menyerahkan sepucuk surat dan menundukkan kepala, memohon diri, lalu ber-Apparate seperti orang tanpa tata krama. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap. _Tapi_ , pikir Draco, _tak pernah ada yang mau berurusan dengan Malfoy_.

Surat itu seolah mengenal siapa Draco Malfoy, siapa keluarganya, dan betapa mereka layak diperlakukan hina. Isinya lugas dan tulisan tersebut tidak mau berbasa-basi dengan keluarga yang berada di sisi yang salah saat Perang Besar. Surat itu kira-kira meminta Draco untuk kembali ke Hogwarts guna _memastikan masa remaja Draco Lucius Malfoy dapat berguna dengan cara menuntaskan pendidikan_.

Draco tertawa hambar saat membaca surat itu. Oh, jelas Kementrian yang busuk dan korup itu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk si Penjahat Perang yang lolos dari jeratan hukum! Hal itu dinyatakan melalui secarik surat, pula. _Betapa berani, betapa peduli._

Draco bukanlah anak yang bodoh. Ia tidak naif dan ia sudah mencicipi garam kehidupan, meski usianya pun masih muda. Ia sadar kalau Kementrian ingin mengawasinya penuh dan sebuah institut pendidikan akan memudahkan pekerjaan tersebut. Ia sadar kalau Kementrian menginginkannya melakukan sebuah kesalahan, sebuah ledakan amarah, sebuah ayunan tongkat yang membahayakan orang lain…. Lalu ia akan dijebloskan dan berakhir di Azkaban, seperti yang diinginkan banyak orang. _Semua orang_.

Draco membanting barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Tongkatnya tidak banyak berguna sekarang, karena ia tidak berani merapalkan sesuatu pun. Draco tahu kalau Kementrian menanamkan pelacak di dalam tongkat tersebut. Jelas tak mudah baginya untuk menggelincir keluar dari pengawasan para keparat tersebut.

Tapi Draco _harus_ pergi. Ia tidak bisa meresikokan keluarganya. Lucius sudah kembali dari rawat inap dan sekarang tubuhnya tak lagi berfungsi dengan baik. (Stres, kata Healer yang merawatnya.) Narcissa juga keliahatan tidak sehat. Beberapa kali ibunya menjatuhkan cangkir saat melamunkan entah apa. Draco tak ingin bertanya. Ketidaktahuan kadang terasa lebih baik.

Pada Peron 9¾, Narcissa mendorong bahu Draco pelan. Jemarinya tidak berlama-lama di jubah Draco, tapi ada kehangatan yang menjalar. Draco mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengusir air mata yang nyaris menyeruak. Ia tidak boleh kelihatan lemah di hadapan seseorang yang lebih lemah; bukankah begitu yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya dulu?

Draco menengok ke belakang dan melemparkan senyum tipis. Malfoy tidak mengenal basa-basi; mereka hanya mengucapkan perpisahan singkat dan sekenanya, diselingi janji mengirim surat rutin. Ibunya menyisipkan sebuah gelang perak ke dalam saku jubah Draco dan mendorongnya pergi, seolah sadar anaknya tidak bisa berada lebih lama di sana tanpa menangis.

-oOo-

 _Hogwarts._

Bagaimana Hogwarts memperlakukan penjahat perang—atau dalam kasus ini, Draco seorang?

Hogwarts terasa seperti simulasi neraka baginya.

Orang-orang tidak menyemburkan hinaan kepada Draco. Yang jelas, tidak secara langsung di hadapannya. Mungkin karena ultimatum McGonagall untuk mengeluarkan siapa pun yang berani mendiskriminasi salah seorang murid karena statusnya saat Perang Besar.

(Yah, ultimatum itu tidak membantu banyak.)

Saat orang-orang hendak kembali dari Aula Besar usai makan malam penyambutan tahun ajaran baru, Draco mendengar seorang Ravenclaw tahun kelima yang mendesis di depannya berkata, "Apa yang ada di pikiran Malfoy saat memutuskan kembali ke Hogwarts?"

Draco mendengus mendengarnya. _Katakan itu pada Kementrian_ , pikirnya masam. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan pertanyaan retoris itu, namun entah mengapa ia kerap terbangun dengan tenggorokan kering akibat menangis dalam tidur. Hal itu tidak diceritakan olehnya dalam surat-surat untuk Narcissa, tentu saja. Dalam ceritanya, ia mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja, cukup tidur, cukup makan, dan mendapatkan beberapa teman baru. Berapa banyak kebohongan yang harus ia muntahkan dalam perkamen-perkamen itu? Berapa besar rasa bersalah yang harus ditanggungnya saat tahun ajaran ini berakhir?

Saat Draco menyusuri koridor, ia sadar dengan kilat panik dalam iris tahun pertama yang berpapasan dengannya. Saat bocah-bocah itu melewatinya, mereka lari seperti diterkam maut. Lalu Draco berpikir kalau mungkin memang demikian. Toh, ia pernah diminta untuk membunuh seseorang, maka tidak heran jika bau Kematian masih mengikuti ke mana pun ia berada. Mungkin untuk yang terbaik; untuk mengusir tikus-tikus keparat yang mengganggu hidupnya.

Sudah jelas kalau ia tidak diinginkan di Hogwarts. Tapi, bukankah memang selalu demikian, sejak dulu, sejak kali pertama jabatan tangannya ditolak oleh Harry Potter? Penolakan pertama yang diikuti oleh penolakan-penolakan lainnya….

Jadi Draco Malfoy tidak memberikan perhatian lebih pada kebencian yang diarahkan kepadanya. Toh, sang ibu masih sering mengirimnya surat dan kudapan. Jadi, apa yang perlu ia risaukan?

Begitu lulus, Draco kembali ke Manor tanpa memikirkan liburan ke pantai eksotis dan menghabiskan malam ditemani badan-badan yang hangat dan bibir yang membengkak. Narcissa menyambutnya, kini dengan tangan yang lebih kurus dan bercak air mata di pipi porselennya. Draco tidak bertanya. Ia tak pernah bertanya.

Ia merangkul ibunya, hangat namun tidak terlalu erat, penuh sayang namun tidak terlalu lama. Ada yang harus dibereskan begitu siksaannya usai. Hutang-hutang keluarga dan aset yang masih bisa diselamatkan; kebahagiaan Narcissa dan kestabilan mental Lucius. Juga mungkin… dirinya dan akal sehatnya.

-oOo-

Draco membuka sebuah kafe nyaris dua tahun kemudian. Di gang paling ujung Diagon Alley. Penjualnya tergirang-girang saat Draco menanyakan harga dan nampak yakin dengan pilihannya, yang jelas tidak terlalu cermat. Tak ada yang berjalan melewati gang ini. Bisnisnya sangat mungkin gagal dalam beberapa bulan. Namun, Draco ingat kalau ia membuka usaha ini bukan karena hendak menimbun kekayaan lain.

Ia hanya membutuhkan distraksi singkat.

Setelah Hogwarts, Draco berhasil meyakini Lucius yang gila kerja untuk rehat dari perkamen-perkamen dan angka-angka yang terlalu rumit. Ia mengambil alih segala aset yang masih bisa diselamatkan di bawah nama keluarga Malfoy, menggali perkamen tentang hutang-hutang yang belum dibayar oleh penyihir tidak tahu diri dan mengirimkan surat pengingat jatuh tempo kepada mereka semua. Persetan dengan harga diri yang merosot ke dasar. Paling tidak, Narcissa dan Lucius harus bisa menikmati usia senja mereka dengan finansial serta mental yang sama stabilnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Draco untuk membereskan tetek bengek tersebut. Toh, sejak kecil, Lucius kerap membawanya ke ruang kerja dan mengingatkan Draco apa yang perlu dilakukan seandainya kekayaan mereka lenyap. Dulu, tentu ia berpikir kalau hal itu tak akan terjadi kecuali dunia hendak kiamat. Namun, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, dunia _nya_ seorang memang menuju akhir.

Draco masih sibuk mengelap cangkir-cangkir berdebu dengan pikiran yang melayang entah ke mana. Ia tidak khawatir dengan kehadiran pengunjung. Perlu beberapa minggu bagi kafe mungilnya untuk mendapatkan pelanggan pertama, duga Malfoy.

Tapi, ia tak pernah sepenuhnya benar. Maka, saat pintu mengayun, diiringi denting bel yang nyaring, Draco mendongak tanpa tergesa-gesa, sembari mengatakan sesuatu seperti _apa yang bisa ia bantu._ Hanya saat wajah familiar itu memasuki pengelihatan Draco-lah ia mengizinkan dirinya untuk terkejut.

"Oh, Potter."

 **TBC**

A/N: Oh, look how _**awkward**_ this one is. (Though I just re-read the first chapter and had my cheeks burnt of shame, but.) Anyway, it's a fun one to write about Draco. I've always wanted to dig more in his character, you know. And Harry's, as well. I feel like Rowling didn't give the justice they received. What, they went through a war and just _got over it_? Oh, obviously there's so many things happened in between that _Ten years later_ , you know? I want to talk more about trauma and loath and loneliness and depression but also about being content with what you have at the moment—et cetera.

Sorry for rambling! It's just—once I discovered Drarry and read the ficts, I've been thinking about writing something like this. Expect more to come!

(Sorry for being late with the update. Next one is coming in two weeks, I guess?)

 _Love,_

 _Chantal_


	3. Kopi Hangat dan Percakapan Singkat

Hantu-Hantu yang Berkeliaran – DraconisChantal

Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling

-oOo-

Draco _tidak mengerti_.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa di antara ribuan orang yang bisa menjadi pelanggan pertamanya, Harry Potter—lelaki bedebah yang tak bisa menyingkirkan hidungnya dari urusan orang—lah yang memegang posisi bersejarah tersebut. Agaknya, usai kejadian tersebut, Draco tak mungkin melupakan lelaki berkacamata itu.

 _Keparat_.

Apa yang barusan menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Draco saat ini? Tidak? Oke. Coba dengar yang satu ini baik-baik: **Keparat keparat keparat keparat keparat keparat** —

Sementara Draco melontarkan umpatan dalam benaknya, ia menemukan Potter mengedarkan pandang. Menelanjangi seisi kedainya dengan mata kurang ajar itu. Pada detik ini, Potter bisa saja menyumbangkan organ tubuhnya dan ia masih nampak di mata Draco. Oh, Draco masih mencari kesalahan Potter bahkan saat ia mengutuk Voldemort kembali menjadi debu. Jadi, kita lihat sampai mana Potter bisa menahan beban moral ini.

"Potter," sapa Draco, agak terengah karena kini ia tak tahu cara yang tepat untuk mengatur napas, "selamat… datang?"

Kalimat itu menggantung ganjil di antara keduanya. Tangan Draco, kaku di samping tubuhnya, mengepal hingga ia tak bisa merasakan jari-jemarinya. Draco menahan napas. Ia tidak boleh—garisbawahi itu, _tolong_ —tidak boleh mengacaukan masa depan kedainya. Kendati mengutuk Potter terdengar seperti rekreasi yang menyenangkan, tak ada yang menjamin kalau bajingan itu akan senantiasa menutup mulut. Bisa jadi, kedainya dilempari batu keesokan harinya berkat laporan Potter pada The Daily Prophet.

Potter mengulas senyum. Senyum yang kau tunjukkan karena sebuah keharusan. Senyum itu tak bertahan lama, tentu saja. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Rupanya, yang kesulitan mengatur napas bukanlah Draco seorang, karena Draco tidak bisa mendengar apa pun yang diucapkan Potter.

"Potter," kata Draco malas, "kau tahu kalau sebuah komunikasi tak bisa dilakukan kalau lawan bicaramu tak bisa mendengarmu, bukan?"

 _Huh_. Ini aneh. Lelaki itu, dalam kaos kebesaran dan celana longgar, mendongak bingung. Hah! Bingung! Sementara Draco-lah yang harusnya merasa janggal dengan kedatangan Potter! Lelaki itu bisa-bisanya mengerutkan alis heran sekarang? Oh, ini jelas keterlaluan.

"Apa aku bisa membantumu dengan sesuatu?" tawar Draco. Keramahan yang dipaksa membuat suaranya hambar. Ia meringis, berharap Potter tidak menangkap keanehan tersebut. (Meski seharusnya sudah banyak keanehan yang ia temukan sampai saat ini.) "Menunjukkanmu pintu keluarnya, mungkin?"

"Oh," Potter mengerjap. Matanya bulat dan besar dan terlalu hijau untuk manusia normal, pikir Draco. Apa matanya sehijau itu sebelumnya, atau apa ia meneteskan Snargaluff pada matanya belakangan ini?

Draco menaikkan alis, menunggu kelanjutan. Tapi Potter kelihatan seperti anak anjing yang tak sengaja mengunjungi sebuah tempat dan bingung ke mana majikannya pergi. Ini jelas _aneh_. Potter, si penyelamat perang, seharusnya tak kelihatan bingung di hadapan Draco. Ia seharusnya memicingkan mata kepada Draco dan mengutuknya karena cap Pelahap Maut pada tangan kirinya.

"Maafkan aku," kata Potter yang baru ingat cara untuk berbicara. "Aku cuma— _eh_ …. Berjalan-jalan?"

Suara Potter mengecil dan Draco mendengus. Brilian.

" _Siapa_ yang berjalan-jalan pada jam—" Draco melirik jamnya, "—dua pagi ke Diagon Alley, Potter?" tuding Draco pedas. "Ke daerah terpencilnya, apalagi?"

Draco tak mau memperhatikan Potter, tapi jelas ada yang salah dengan bocah itu. Kantong matanya terlalu mencolok dan ada kerutan pada keningnya, buah dari kerutan yang terlalu dalam dan sering. Jari-jemarinya bergerak canggung, mengamit satu sama lain dan _mencengkram_ begitu kuat. Potter jelas tidak baik-baik saja, dan apa Draco harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap kondisi itu?

Hah, jelas tidak.

"Uh, aku?" balas Potter bingung. Bingung dan jujur, kalau Draco boleh menambahkan. Potter melangkah mendekat dan matanya menancap pada menu yang bergerak-gerak di dinding, minta diperhatikan sedari tadi. Ia menunjuk tulisan tersebut dan berkata, "Aku menyukainya."

"Maaf?"

Potter mengendikkan bahu. "Yah, mereka kelihatannya menyenangkan. Bergerak-gerak seperti itu."

Ini konyol.

"Potter," kata Draco sekali lagi, mulai lelah, "apa yang kauinginkan?"

Lelaki itu menghindari mata Draco beberapa saat sebelum membalas pandangan Draco. "Kopi?" tawarnya hati-hati, seolah Draco akan membunuhnya apabila ia mengucapkan jawaban yang salah.

Draco akan membunuhnya sekarang juga andai lelaki itu bukan pahlawan perang yang ketidakhadirannya bisa menggemparkan publik.

"Oke," balas Draco. Oke! Kalau ia mau bermain-main seperti ini, baiklah! "Kau mau apa?"

"Errr…"

Draco menunggu dengan sabar, meski Potter memakan waktu yang lama untuk berpikir. Oh, kancut Merlin, apa bocah itu bisa berpikir tanpa bimbingan Granger di sampingnya? Draco sejujurnya tidak tahu. Dan kini dengan nama Granger dicetus oleh pikirannya, ia menyadari betapa aneh kehadiran Potter tanpa diapit oleh Weasel dan Granger yang protektif. Tapi, tak ada yang normal sejak Potter menginjakkan kaki dalam kedainya, jadi Draco menutup mulut.

Draco menunggu dan menunggu dan _menunggu_. Potter masih kelihatan seperti kehilangan arah pulang, dengan pandangan sayu dan bibir yang menekuk. Ia beberapa kali menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Bah! Seolah sarang burung itu bisa diperbaiki begitu mudah. Kenapa rambut Potter selalu mencuat ke berbagai arah?

Draco meraih rambutnya sendiri dan tersenyum congkak. Rambut seorang Malfoy jelas baik-baik saja, lembut dan terawatt dan mudah diatur.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berpikir, Potter?" tukas Draco pada akhirnya. Ia mengusap wajah lelah.

"Er, aku rasa apa pun yang kau rekomendasikan?" cetus Potter setelah beberapa saat.

Rahang mengeras karena jengkel, Draco berbicara dengan gigi terkatup rapat, "Kau meminta rekomendasiku?" _Anggukan_. "Setelah menghabiskan waktu begitu lama untuk berpikir?" _Anggukan, jauh lebih lambat_.

"Yah, apa pun yang paling sering dipesan oleh orang-orang, kurasa," balas Harry tergesa, kini lebih spesifik.

"Potter," tandas Draco frustasi, " _kau_ pelanggan pertamaku."

Lawan bicara Draco kelihatan terkejut dengan jawaban yang diterima. Draco tak bisa menyalahkannya untuk yang satu itu. Siapa sangka dan siapa harap? Bukan keduanya, tentunya.

"Espresso, mungkin?"

Draco mengerang. "Kau kuno, Potter," komentarnya malas, meraih tamper dengan satu tangan dan gelas espresso dengan yang lain. "Kau seperti sudah berada di akhir 40-an dengan selera kopimu."

 _Juga penampilanmu_ , pikir Draco. Tapi ia menahan lidahnya yang gatal. Sedikit kemurahan hati bisa ia berikan untuk Potter kali ini.

Potter terkekeh dan duduk di depan pantri. Ia meraih salah satu majalah yang tersebar di atas meja dan mulai tenggelam dalam bacaan. Atau pura-pura tenggelam, mungkin. Seberapa besar kemungkinan Potter mengeluarkan tongkat saat Draco lengah? Cukup besar, kalau kau bertanya pada Draco yang menatap Potter was-was.

Selanjutnya tak ada yang berbicara. Draco pikir itu lebih nyaman ketimbang harus bertukar kata-kata dengan Potter. Ia tidak banyak berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, hanya orangtuanya dan beberapa teman lama dari Hogwarts. Draco lebih memilih untuk ditikam kecanggungan tanpa akhir ketimbang harus memutar otak untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan.

Bunyi air mengalir dan mesin kopi mengisi kedai mungil itu. Potter tenggelam dalam bacaannya, sibuk membalikkan halaman beberapa menit sekali. Ia mendengus pada apa pun itu yang ia baca kadang, lalu bergumam terlalu pelan untuk bisa ditangkap pendengaran Draco. Saat tetes terakhir espresso jatuh ke atas cangkir, Potter menutup majalah itu kasar dan meletakkannya dengan sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau tetap harus membayar kalau ada kerusakan pada majalah jadul itu, Potter," kata Draco seraya meletakkan cangkir ke hadapan lelaki berambut gelap tersebut. "Jangan main lempar. Ini bukan Hogwarts, kalau kau belum sadar."

Potter menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'maaf' dan Draco bersedekap. Ia memandang Potter hati-hati, yang lalu dibalas oleh Potter dengan bingung.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya, Potter," Draco membela diri. "Jangan memandangku seperti aku ini seorang mesum."

"Kau _memang_ seorang mesum," balas Potter.

Draco mengerucutkan bibirnya jengkel. Ia menunggu Potter untuk menyesap kopinya. Hal itu dilakukan dengan sangat lambat oleh Potter, seolah ada jaringan yang terputus pada otaknya di tengah jalan. Potter dan cara berpikirnya yang lamban! Draco tak pernah tahu bagaimana dunia diselamatkan oleh otak kecil itu.

"Oh." Potter terkesiap. "Robusta."

"Aku tak tahu kau mengerti kopi." _Aku bahkan tak tahu kau bisa menyimpan sebuah informasi_.

"Punya beberapa kantong di rumah," jawab Potter, lalu menyesap minumannya kembali. "Sebuah pelarian yang hebat kalau kau tak mau tidur."

Sebelum-ditandai-cap-Draco akan menertawai jawaban Potter dan berpikir, "Siapa yang tak mau tidur?" Sebelum-ditandai-cap-Draco akan mendengus dan menyebut Potter bodoh karena tak bisa menyergap esensi dari tidur: ketenangan dan kesendirian yang nyaman. Tapi lengan kiri Draco pernah dibakar demi cap tersebut dan Draco berada di sisi yang salah saat perang. Draco tahu sisi yang mengerikan dari tidur: ketidaktahuan akan apa yang menyambutmu begitu kau terlelap. Untuk pertama kalinya, mungkin, Draco memahami Potter.

Maka Draco tidak membalas Potter dengan kalimat pedas. Alih-alih, ia menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Potter. Matanya menemukan gelas Potter telah tandas.

Draco menarik napas. "Bagaiaman kopinya, Potter?"

"Aku menyukainya. Pahit," balas Potter ringan, lalu buru-buru menambahkan, "dalam artian yang baik, tentu saja."

"Kopi memang seharusnya pahit, Potter."

"Beberapa tak menyukainya."

"Kalau mereka tak menyukainya, mereka tak akan memesan espresso, _Potter_."

"Oh, kau tak akan pernah tahu, kurasa."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup dengan daya pikirmu yang sempit itu, aku tak pernah tahu."

Potter melemparkan seulas senyum. Kali ini lebih lama dan lebih tulus dari yang sebelumnya. Tak lama setelahnya, ia bangkit berdiri dan menyerahkan sekeping galleon ke tangan Draco. Uang itu ditolak, tentu saja, dengan alasan Potter adalah pelanggan pertama kedai, tak peduli betapa jengkelnya Draco dengan kenyataan itu.

Potter mengangkat bahu dan kembali tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Draco, lalu keluar dari kedai. Draco tak mau melihat figurnya yang berantakan di dalam pakaian kebesaran, jadi ia memandang dinding yang telanjang.

Malam itu, Draco terlelap sebelum menegak ramuannya.

 **A/N** : Uuwuwuwuwu selamat tahun baru, semua! Maaf pendek ehe. Sebelumnya udah nulis chapter ini tapi kayak dari sudut pandang Harry terus panjang banget tapi aneh banget isinya? Jadi. Gitu deh. **Semoga semoga semoga** nggak out of character ya Draco dan Harry-nya. hUuf.

Anyway, semoga kalian suka! Kalo berkenan, sila tinggalin review, mungkin? Hehe.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!

xx Chantal


End file.
